


You Blow Me Away

by Larryystyylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Larry smut - Fandom, One Direction, larry stylinson smut - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Cigarettes, Come Swallowing, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Louis bottoms, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Over stimulation, Riding, Rimming, Teasing, Top Harry, Topping from the Bottom, harry tops, larry smut, smoke play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryystyylinson/pseuds/Larryystyylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"l have an idea." Louis hummed, and Harry stayed silent. He hated when Louis had 'ideas' because they always ended badly. Louis pulled a lighter off the the stand beside his bed, not removing his body from Harry's and stuck the cigarette between his lips. He held the lighter to the end igniting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Blow Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad I am very sorry but this is the first smut I have ever written and I hope you guys really like it and please tell me what I can improve on! By the way the ending is a little rushed sorry! Thanks!:)

Harry shivered as he opened his eyes. He was laying on the sofa on their tour bus. Zayn was on the opposite couch, window wide open and a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

Harry pulled the soft blanket over his body, bringing his knees to his chest. "Bout time you woke up mate." Louis laughed walking in and sitting beside Harry, tugging on the blanket so it now covered Louis' legs.

Louis and Harry's relationship was weird to say the least. I guess you could call them friends with benefits but that's only fucking, isn't it? They weren't in a strict relationship, but yeah they shared kisses and sometimes cocks.

Harry groaned quietly, his voice low and husky. "Shut up." He mumbled pulling the blanket over his head. "And Zayn," Harry looked over, scrunching his nose. "Put that shit out."

A chuckle left Louis' mouth as he watched Zayn frown and throw the cigarette out the window. Louis laid on top of Harry, bringing his lips close to Harry's ear. "Someone's a little cranky." Louis whispered, leaving goosebumps against Harry's neck. "Maybe I could ride you back into happy land." Louis teased and pulled the blanket over both of their heads, trailing kisses down Harry's neck.

Harry pulled the blanket down and pressed his hands against Louis' tattooed chest, pushing him away. "Lou.. M'not in the mood." Harry said, which was complete bullshit. Harry was always in the mood when it came to Louis.

"Fine." Louis tried his hardest not to smile. "Zayn.. Gimme one of those." Louis got off of the sofa and over to Zayn sticking his hand out. Zayn placed a couple of cigarettes in Louis' hand and he made his way to the back of the bus.

Harry watched as Louis smiled, and how his hips swayed when he walked. Harry frowned when Louis took the cigarettes and decided to follow him to the back.

Louis was laying in his bed, rolling a cigarette between his fingers, staring up at the ceiling. "You aren't going to smoke those, are you?" Harry asked, because smoking was not like Louis at all.

Louis shrugged. "Do you want me to?" Louis asked turning to Harry and moving over to make room for him.

Harry shook his head causing his curls to shake a bit. "No." He climbed in and laid beside Louis. "Then maybe, I just might." Louis smirked a little.

"What?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "No.. Don't." Harry turned his head to look at Louis' beautiful face. How perfectly it was shaped, how plump his lips look, and how blue his eyes were.

"Then why don't you smoke it?" Louis asked rolling over on top of Harry, his legs on either side of Harry's hip. "Hmm? If you don't want me to, then why don't you?" Louis twirled the cigarette between his fingers and pressed the end to Harry's soft lips.

Harry frantically shook his head and Louis laughed. "l have an idea." And Harry stayed silent. He hated when Louis had 'ideas' because they always ended badly. Louis pulled a lighter off the the stand beside his bed, not removing his body from Harry's and stuck the cigarette between his lips. He held the lighter to the end igniting it.

Harry could admit that the red and black mixed ashes looked beautiful in the dark, and how it was pressed between Louis' lips. Louis deeply inhaled the smoke holding it in his lungs and blowing it out, a cloud of smoke circling the both of them like a blanket.

Louis inhaled again, but this time he leaned into Harry, kissing him, both with open mouths, and letting go of the smoke, transferring it to Harry's mouth.

Harry sat up coughing it out, but couldn't sit up all the way because Louis was still on his hips. Louis pushed Harry back down inhaling more smoke and letting it go as he kissed Harry's neck. Fuck, that was one of Harry's biggest turn on's and Louis knew it.

Harry subconsciously brought his fingers down to gently knead at Louis' clothed ass which caused Louis to roll his hips against Harry's.

Louis teeth grazed against the soft skin on Harry's neck, and he bit down, soon making several red and purple marks. Harry hated Louis for doing this to him.

Louis moved down on Harry, sliding down against Harry's semi hard cock. Louis' fingertips twisted the bottom of Harry's shirt and tugging it over his head. "Wanna ride you." Louis whispered and kissed down Harry's chest and over all of his tattoos.

Harry was always putty in Louis' hands. Harry shivered. He hasn't felt like this in forever. He loved the way Louis touched him, his soft fingertips against Harry's skin, and when he'd whisper against Harry's neck, leaving goodbumps. Yeah, Harry was in control most the time, but when Louis was in control, Harry was in pure ecstasy.

Harry's fingers fumbled with the buckle of Louis pants and raised his hips to help tug them down. He could see a tent in Louis' black boxers, and decided to pull them down too. Harry then, undid his own pants for Louis to pull his boxers down, both boys completely naked.

Small mewls came out of both of their mouths when there cocks touched against each other. Louis straddled Harry's hips again and slowly rolled his hips, causing their cocks to rub against each other, sending so much pleasure through both of their bodies.

Louis slid down on Harry and bent over taking his cock in his hand. He slowly pumped him before taking Harry in his mouth. It wasn't long until Harry's cock was pressing against the back of Louis throat.

A moan left Harry's mouth rather loudly, and Louis pulled off. "Gotta be quiet.. Boys might here." Louis whispered and kissed Harry's happy trail. The cigarette still in one of Louis' hands, he inhaled more and bringing his head down on Harry's cock again.

Harry harshly bit down on his lip, the heat from both, Louis' mouth, and the cigarette smoke being so overwhelming. "Mmm." Harry hummed and stuck three of his fingers in his mouth, coating them with his saliva.

He stretched his arm to Louis' ass again, circling one of his fingers around Louis puckered pink hole. He slowly pushed it in, listening to Louis breath hitch around Harry's cock.

After pumping one finger in and out for a while, Louis hummed around Harry's cock and pushed back on his finger asking for more. Harry stuck a second finger in much faster than the first. Louis' ass being so tight around Harry's two fingers, he pumped them deep into Louis, lightly tickling his prostate before pulling his fingers away from it.

Louis' neglected cock was leaking pre cum against Harry's leg as Harry added a third finger. He scissored them, stretching Louis' tight whole. "Fuck." Louis mumbled, his mouth full of cock.

Louis circled his tongue around the head before dipping his tongue into Harry's slit, collecting the pre cum and swallowing it. Louis pulled off before inhaling more of the cigarette and then putting it out. Louis' forehead was glistening with sweat. Harry so badly wanted to tell him how beautiful he looked pushing back on his fingers but decided not to.

Louis' hands rested against Harry's sweat and tattooed covered chest and he pushed harder back against Harry's fingers, making them touch his prostate again. "Gonna cum untouched." Louis breathed out rocking back still. Harry quickly took his fingers out, not wanting Louis to cum just let. Harry's hand lifted Louis' hips up and lightly smacked his bum motioning him to get up.

Louis reached for the lube on the nightstand and poured a generous amount into his hands before coating Harry's cock in it. "Gonna ride you so good." Louis whispered and turning back to straddle Harry's hips.

Louis lifted up a little holding Harry's cock and lining it up with his now stretched hole. "Look so good Lou." Harry moaned, gripping on to Louis' hips as he slowly sunk down. Once he was all the way down, Harry all the way inside of Louis, he lifted his hips slowly and sunk back down a little faster.

"So pretty." Harry whispered, his breath erratic when Louis started bouncing a little faster, starting to get a rhythm. The two boys moans were mixed together with the sound of slapping as Louis' balls hit against Harry.

No matter how hard or how much he tried, Louis couldn't get Harry's cock to hit his prostate. He leaned back and bounced faster a little frustrated, until you heard little 'ah ah ah' 's fall from Louis' lips. "So fucking close.. Gonna cum." He moaned loudly.

Harry shook his head a little and tightly wrapped his fingers around Louis' cock, preventing him from coming. Louis was tired so he stopped bouncing and hell; Harry powered thrusted into Louis' ass so fast, he needed releasing.

Louis whimpered and needed to cum so badly. "Harry.." He whined as Harry thrusted harder and faster into Louis. Harry's whole body heated up and he jolted as his cum poured into Louis' ass. He shallowly thrusted into him, letting go of Louis' cock as Louis spurted all over Harry's chest.

They stayed in the same position for a while, both needing to catch their breath. Louis pulled off and laid beside Harry, lighting another cigarette.

"Wanna puff?" Louis asked and Harry nodded. "Yeah, why not.." Harry took the cigarette from Louis' fingers and inhaled it, breathing it out and making the whole room full of smoke once again.


End file.
